Locked in the Bodleian
by prongsie.jr
Summary: A class trip gone astray! When the Hogwarts Muggle Studies Class takes a trip to Oxford University, only James Potter would find himself locked in the one building off limits to tourists. Not only that, but he has managed to drag Lily down with him! R&R!


A/N- Hello everybody! This is a short two-shot that I wrote when I was supposed to be studying for my French Midterm  It is AU…I know that Hogwarts doesn't take class trips but whatever, this came to me awhile back when I was living in Oxford. Enjoy!

Summary: A class trip gone astray! When the Hogwarts Muggle Studies Class takes a trip to Oxford University, only James Potter would find himself locked in the one building off limits to tourists. Not only that, but he has managed to drag Lily down with him! Two-Shot.

Locked in the Bodleian 

"And on your left is the famous Radcliffe Camera, named after…"said the tour guide atop one of the double-decker bus tours of Oxford University

"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. Could this get any more boring?" Whispered Sirius Black to his best friend sitting next to him.

"Err-no," said James Potter thoughtfully, "I don't believe I've ever been so bored in my life."

"Hmmm.. I dunno, it certainly rivals one of Binns' classes though." said Sirius

"Would you please be quite! I'm trying to listen!" hissed Lily Evans from the row in front of them

"Of course love," said James immediately, "Right away! Sorry to have caused you trouble"

Lily rolled her eyes and turned around. Sirius on the other hand, laughed hysterically and imitated James. "Right away! I'll jump of a bridge for you Lily! Oh my dear Lily-kins!"

"Shut up, Padfoot!" James hissed to Sirius, "She might hear you!"

"Oh yes, we wouldn't want that, would we? Because Lily doesn't know of your deep infatuation with her or anything…"

"I said shut up Padfoot!" said James louder than he intended, causing him to blush scarlet and Lily to turn around again.

"You two boys are some of the most pratish, immature and ugh!!" said Lily frustrated before getting up and moving to a seat closer to the tour guide.

"Now look what you've done! You've bloody well ruined my chances with the girl of my dreams!" said James to Sirius

"Sorry to break it to you mate, but you ruined your chances with her long ago"

"And now we are going to split up and explore the city on our own for a bit. Meet back on high street at 3:00 to floo back" said the professor before walking off briskly, eager to be away from his troublesome students.

"Aw, man. Too bad moony and wormtail couldn't come, we could have wreaked havoc on the muggles!" complained Sirius loudly, "Hey, I forgot, there's something I had to do…err yeah be back in a bit. Are you all right on your own man?" said Sirius running after a blonde muggle down the street.

'What am I supposed to do now?' thought James, 'typical of Sirius to leave me alone for some girl…'

But then James saw a flick of red hair turning into an alleyway up ahead. His eyes lit up. 'Lily!' James thought, 'Of course! And she's alone to!' he grinned and ran ahead to catch up with her.

"James!" Lily said, startled as James ran up and tapped her from behind, "You- you gave me a fright!"

James grinned sheepishly and said, "Sirius left me for some girl. I was wondering if maybe since we're both alone, you- you know, wanted to hang out or something"

Lily looked at him trying to decide if he was sincere or not. "I don't think you're going to want to do what I want to do, but if you want to tag along that's fine"

"Oh of course I do! Err- what is it that you are going to do again?" asked James

"Oh you know, I want to see the colleges, and the libraries. Ooh the Bodleian is supposed to be fantastic, maybe I'll start there." Said Lily thoughtfully, trying to think of the things James hated the most.

"Oh! The Bodleian! That sounds-fantastic!" said James through a faked smile, "Lead the way!"

"Oh! Right," said Lily confused. She was so sure that the prospect of thousands of books would immediately turn him off. "Well, this way then." Said Lily walking down Cornmarket Street and onto Broad Street, where the Bodleian was situated.

"Oh darn!" said Lily a little while later, "It says that the Bodleian is only open to students! Tourists can't go in there!"

James looked crossed. On one hand, he was glad that he didn't have to see thousands of volumes of books that have print so small you can't read and no pictures…but then the look on his love's face looked so crushed, she really wanted to see the library.

"Right," said James making a plan up as he went along, "come on!"

"James, where are you going?" lily asked him as he dragged her towards the entrance.

James ignored her and kept walking until he found the entrance. The corridor was deserted except for a guard sitting next to the door who was supposed to check student ID cards as they went inside.

James reached inside his pocket and grabbed a dungbomb that he kept for emergency purposes. He threw it in the opposite direction, and as soon as it went off the guard rose to his feet and ran off to see what the problem was. James grabbed Lily and ran into the door of the library. As soon as they were inside, James pulled the door shut and collapsed against the wall.

"Wow, that was close!" said James looking around, "Lily, what day is it?" he asked suddenly.

"It's Sunday, why?" responded Lily

"Lils, I think the Bodleian is closed on Sundays"

"Why would you say that-oh" said Lily looking around. The library was deserted and dark. It was extremely eerie and Lily suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"James lets just go this was a bad idea." Said Lily turning towards the door again.

"No!" said James, "After all that work to get inside, let's at least look around a bit!"

"Well," said Lily unsure, "I guess that couldn't hurt--"

"Great!" said James, who jumped up and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the endless shelves of books that lined each wall of the library.

"Look at this one!" said Lily, a little while later. She and James had been running around the whole library looking for the weirdest and oldest books they could find. After spending such a long time with James, she was beginning to think that maybe he wasn't so bad. 'After all,' thought Lily, 'He did agree to come with me here. And he distracted the guard to help me in.' At first she had thought it was a bad idea, this was just another one of James' half-baked schemes that usually end up in a detention. But as she spent more and more time alone with him, she was beginning to loosen up and realize that no matter how illegal this was, she was having one of the best days of her life.

"James?" Lily called again looking around, "James? Where did you go?"

Lily started walking back down the corridor calling for James, she was getting a bit nervous now. She wasn't as nervous when he was around, but without him, she was extremely spooked out.

Suddenly, someone jumped out behind Lily and grabbed her shoulders. Lily screamed and spun around. James was standing there and he screamed, 'Boo!'

For a moment Lily just stood there looking at him, and James began to fear that he had gone to far and everything that they had overcome today would be ruined. But then, just as he was about to apologize profusely, he heard it. Lily laughed. She actually laughed. At something he had done! He felt like he was on the top of the world. He grinned down at her and soon they were both uncontrollably laughing. They couldn't even remember why they were laughing, they just knew that it felt right. When they stopped, they realized the rather compromising position that they had found themselves in. While they were laughing, they had fallen to the floor and James had unintentionally fallen on top of Lily. They lay there for a moment staring at each other before James slowly lowered his face to hers. Just as their lips were about to touch, James' watch beeped kicking them out of their trance and James rolled off of Lily. He cursed the bad timing but looked down to see his watch read 2:30.

"Blimey!" said James jumping up and reaching down to help Lily, "We've got to get back! It's already 2:30!"

James and Lily rushed to the back of the library and found the door that they had come in through. James pushed and pulled on the door handle but with no success. The door was locked.

"Oh no." said James nervously, "No, no, no! We're locked in!"

"Oh come off it!" said Lily incredulously, "Are you a wizard or not?"

"I—I left my wand at Hogwarts!" said James miserably, "I thought—because it was a muggle trip…"

Lily slid down to the floor. "What are we going to do?" she asked

"I guess we'll have to wait until morning- and sneak out when the students come in." said James

'Right' thought Lily sarcastically, 'I'm going to be stuck alone in a library in another country with James Potter for the next 20 hours. No problem. No bloody problem at all.'

It was then that Lily began to cry.

A/N- I hope you like chapter one! I know the ending is rather dramatic but it'll make more sense at the beginning of next chapter. I'm not going to post chapter 2 until I have 15 reviews so please read and review everybody! But please no flames! Thanks.


End file.
